


Timeless

by Estrea



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: Ancient Japan, Gen, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrea/pseuds/Estrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Yayoi period, a girl finds her best friend for this life and the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Year unspecified, spring._

 

 

 

A six year old girl ran barefoot under the scorching sun, unheeding of the grass and dirt staining her spindly legs. It was too fine a day to be spent toiling in the fields, and the girl had taken the chance to sneak off into the woods to play.

 

 

 

Father would probably be mad when she went back later in the evening, but the girl was sure he would forgive her anyway. She was his only child (for now), and she knew her father had a soft spot for his daughter. Mother was pregnant, and she was quite excited to be an older sister soon. Nevertheless, she had better take advantage of her only child status while it lasted. No more fooling around once she became an older sister!

 

 

 

It was far cooler under the shade of the woods. She was huffing and puffing a little from the exertion, since running uphill from the valley where her home village was located was never an easy task. The view was wonderful from higher up, and it was nice to lose herself in the woods close to home. Despite warnings about fiercer creatures lurking further away, the girl occasionally wandered further than necessary. Like the other women of the village, she helped set traps for catching small animals to supplement their diet. Well, it was usually her mother who did it, but since Mother was heavily pregnant at the moment,  she justified her unauthorised trip out as ostensibly to check the traps. It would be a good excuse for Father later!

 

 

 

The further away from the usual trails, the better the reward. That was what Mother had taught her, and thus she had set her traps earlier in the week far off the beaten track. The girl hoped she would have something to show for her effort. Her parents would be proud of her if she came back with small game after running away from chores today.

 

 

 

Birdsong whistled through the thick canopy of leaves overhead, and mottled sunlight lent an uneven tone to her skin. She slowed her gait as she approached her traps, not wanting to alert any animals that might otherwise have wandered into them.

 

 

 

The first two traps were empty, sadly. As she approached the third, the girl paused midstep at the keening sound that came intermittently from the same direction. That did not sound like a bunny. Maybe her trap caught something else?

 

 

 

Her hand fell to the bronze knife at her hip. Father did not waste an iron knife on a little girl like her, but he did not wish his only child to wander alone unarmed. It was little more than a skinning knife, but it would cut well enough.

 

 

 

A flash of white amidst the greens and brown of the forest caught her eye. The bush where her trap laid trembled visibly despite the lack of a breeze. Approaching cautiously, the girl parted the bushes to see a small bundle of fur curled up in its midst.

 

 

 

Was it a bunny after all? It was white, whiter than snow. An almost human-like whimper emerged from the shivering bundle, and the girl noticed the streak of red where her trap had caught the animal's leg...

 

 

 

Another keening wail, and a bushy tail waved around in distress. The girl blinked. Not a bunny at all. A fox! But who ever heard of a white fox?

 

 

 

Judging from the size, it wasn't even a full grown fox. The girl had heard the stories from the priest; weren't foxes servants of the goddess Inari? And a white fox at that! The girl was sure this was no ordinary fox, and carefully sheathed her knife as she knelt down next to the quivering kit.

 

 

 

"Shhhh, I'm sorry, I'll free you right now. Don't move, alright?"

 

 

 

At the sound of her voice, the young fox jerked visibly at first, but seemed to relax at the coaxing noises she made as she reached out. Alert eyes watched her carefully as the girl gingerly undid the trap. The fox made no attempt to bite or scratch her during the process, although its ears twitched whenever her fingers brushed its fur.

 

 

 

Once free, the fox attempted to spring up, but was hobbled by the injured paw. The result was a very unglamorous faceplant into the dirt. At this, the girl giggled, and she swore the little fox gave her a withering glare...and was that a pout?

 

 

 

Unable to resist the cuteness (and totally forgetting she was dealing with a wild creature), the girl swept the little fox into her arms, cooing softly at it. Surprisingly, the fox didn't even attempt to bite or scratch her, though it did whine pitifully and bat at her arm.

 

 

 

"Oh am I hurting you? I'm so sorry...you're still hurt...and dusty too. I'll help you get cleaned up, alright?"

 

 

 

The girl spoke normally to the fox, as if it could understand her. The shocking thing was, it seemed to, because it did not resist her in the slightest when she lifted it off the ground, cradling it carefully in her arms as she made her way to the nearest stream.

 

 

 

"You're such a beautiful fox. So smart too..." The girl chattered to herself as she diligently cleaned the wound as best as she could. The fox seemed to beam at the praise, though it still whined in pain from the wound.

 

 

 

"I wish I could bring you home...you're hurt and can't hunt too...oh! I can bring you some food if you don't mind waiting...do you understand what I'm saying...?"

 

 

 

The girl's words trailed off as she looked curiously at the fox lying all docile in her arms. It was practically tame, hardly like the wild beasts her parents spoke of. At this moment, the fox's ears were pricked up in her direction, and its tail had started to wag at the mention of food. The girl bit back another giggle.

 

 

 

"You're almost like a dog!"

 

 

 

The fox hissed at the comparison, snowy white fur standing on end as it bristled visibly. Apparently it did not take kindly to the comparison at all.

 

 

 

"Alright I'm sorry I'm sorry..." The girl stroked the fox's fur carefully, marvelling at its softness.

 

 

 

"Do you have a name?" The fox cocked its head at her, like it was puzzled. The girl grinned.

 

 

 

"If you don't mind, I can give you one! Let's see...it's spring now, so...Haru? Wait, are you a boy or a girl?" The girl took a look, and the fox seemed to be embarrassed by the scrutiny, as it curled into a tight ball to escape the once over.

 

 

 

"Oh you're a girl...then...Haruna? Does that sound good?" The bushy tail twitched, and a curious fox face popped up to look at her. The girl grinned again when the fox leaned up to lick her face.

 

 

 

"I take it you like the name. You're Haruna from now on then!"

 

 

 

The day sped by rapidly as the girl walked through the woods with Haruna the fox in her arms, telling stories about anything and everything under the sun.

 

 

 

But soon it was time to head home, and the girl had to separate from the fox before entering the village. The girl had grown rather attached to the fox she had rescued. As the only child of the village headman, she often found it oddly difficult to play with other children near her age. To be able to be so open and unfettered around someone, albeit just a fox, was unusual for her. The girl was already missing her companion, and she hadn't even left yet!

 

 

 

"Hey, do you think we can play again soon?"

 

 

 

The fox's lively eyes were locked on the girl kneeling next to it, and it licked the outstretched hand as if in reassurance. The girl smiled.

 

 

 

"I don't know why, but it's nice being around you. I'll see you again soon then, Haruna!"

 

 

 

The fox watched the girl's back fade into the light of the village entrance, eyes alert and almost a little with wistful. When the back was no longer in sight, the fox carefully got up on 3 legs - its fourth had been wrapped up with part of the girl's own clothes. It was about to slink away into the shadows when the sound of running feet behind it made it turn, bristling in case of danger.

 

 

 

But it was just the girl and she was carrying a...mouse? Fresh, too. The fox felt its mouth water, and the girl smiled as she deposited it in front of her animal friend.

 

 

 

"I thought you would be hungry...and I forgot to introduce myself! Father calls me Miki! I'll see you again soon. Be careful out there!"

 

 

 

The girl Miki smiled brilliantly again before racing off. Before she was out of sight, she turned again to wave at the somewhat awestruck fox.

 

 

 

Truly, there was no other human like her.

 

 

 

_Miki, huh..._


	2. Chapter 2

_6 years later, autumn._

 

Miki was well aware that Haruna was no ordinary fox. After so many years, it was a little hard to ignore.

 

Firstly, that snowy white fur was quite unlike any other. All the other foxes Miki had ever seen were varying shades of red. It made Haruna all the more beautiful, and special to her.

 

Secondly, were foxes supposed to grow this large? Miki remembered when Haruna was still small enough to be cradled in her arms. Those days were long past, and Miki would not be exaggerating in the least if she were to say that Haruna would easily be taller than her if the fox could stand on its hind legs. Despite the somewhat startling size, the fox remained sleek and elegant in shape, like something out of legend.

 

Thirdly, no mere animal was ever THIS intelligent. 6 year old Miki might have taken for granted that a fox could understand her words, but 12 year old Miki was _almost_ an adult, and was well aware that there was something truly uncanny about Haruna's ability to understand her words.

 

Still, there was no doubting that Haruna was her best and most loyal friend for all these years. The fox kept her company when she was lonely, comforted her when she was sad, and kept her safe whenever she wandered too far into the forest. She felt secure in Haruna's company, able to be herself without reserve. She could complain and whine without worrying about judgement, and cry unashamed into that silky white fur. Growing up wasn't easy, and growing up in troubled times did not help.

 

Even in their isolated village, Miki had heard about the civil war going on in the land. Some of the usual traders from neighbouring villages had stopped coming, and it was said that bandits had gotten to them. Her father had ordered heavier security around the village walls, and set a curfew to keep the village more secure. It was difficult for Haruna to sneak in, but the fox was wily, and more than once Miki woke to find herself face first in familiar white fur.

 

The odd company she kept did not go utterly unnoticed either. Being all white and fast as a darting shadow at night, Haruna's nocturnal visits were occasionally glimpsed by the other villagers, who whispered about the "ghost fox", and how Lady Inari must be smiling upon the headman's household with its continued presence.

 

Her father had found out about Haruna eventually, but rather than being angry and afraid, had been quietly satisfied instead. He had heard the rumours of Inari's kitsune blessing his home and hearth, and was not opposed to letting the rumours circulate. It kept his position secure, and once he had determined that the fox was tame (well, only tame around Miki, he had suffered a scratch down his forearm when attempting to stroke its fur), he did not stop (could not stop, really) Haruna from visiting Miki at night.

 

After her father had found out and given his tacit approval of Haruna, Miki grew bolder about being seen with the gigantic fox by her side. The superstitious whispers from her fellow villagers bothered her at first, but Miki was proud of Haruna, and didn't want to keep hiding away with her fox friend. There was something liberating about being able to walk the daylight with her best friend, and Miki would give it up for nothing.

 

Times were hard, and should have been harder still with the flow of trade from nearby villages slowing to a trickle. Ever since Haruna had become Miki's friend though, harvests had always been bountiful, so food was never an issue. Miki did not believe in coincidence, and it just solidified her latent belief that Haruna was a spirit fox, a good luck charm from the goddess.

 

Even when news of plague started streaming in from the west, their village remained untouched. Many villagers looked in awe at the headman's daughter, who must have been touched by the gods, if the spirit fox by her side was any indication. She was the luck of the village, and any superstitious mumbling had by then shifted to reverent respect.

 

It isolated Miki from the others even more, but she didn't mind too much. She had Haruna, who knew how to make her smile and laugh, and would never leave her alone. So even when news of the unrest outside reached her ears, she was able to still her fear by cuddling with her best friend. She hoped the war would never touch their idyllic lives.

 

Time passed, and she was growing up. Miki knew she would one day have to marry, but the very idea was foreign, and oddly repugnant. She could not help but wonder: would her future husband tolerate Haruna's presence? Would she have to choose one or the other? She had grown used to sleeping with the warm body of her foxy friend cuddled next to her, and Haruna tolerated no other human apart from her.

 

Miki could not imagine being separated from Haruna. If she had to choose, she would choose her fox, always.

 

Word eventually spread of the goddess-touched girl and her magic fox. In a land worn and weary of strife and war, the murmurs of a blessed hand laying peace over the tiny village where the girl resided was like a honeyed balm to wounded souls. Envoys came to see the bewitched girl for themselves, and came away confirming rumours of the ghost white fox that hardly ever left her side. The rumours grew wilder, saying she could heal the sick and make crops grow in abundance.

 

In darkness, people sought the light. In these troubled times, people sought the wisdom of the gods, and had the gods not spoken by sending them someone so obviously blessed by their hand?

 

When the first messengers came to invite Miki to join them, she politely refused, not wanting to leave the fields and forests of her childhood.

 

They would not leave her alone. The envoys grew more persistent, the gifts doubling, tripling in value. _Come with us, we need you. We will uplift you above all others. We have no ruler, you can be our new queen._

 

But Miki did not want all this. She wanted to laugh and play with Haruna, to spend time with her younger brother, to assist her father with his work. She had no ambitions, and her simple life was ample enough for her.

 

But while she had no such ambitions of her own, she was not only her own person. Against her knowledge and will, her father finally agreed to the demands of the envoys. Who would not be moved by promises of being elevated to royalty?

 

They took her away, when Haruna was off hunting. Off to a foreign place, a foreign palace, and foreign luxuries. She wanted for nothing, and they kept her locked within this most elaborate cage, to keep her safe from anything that might harm her and the blessings her presence could convey upon the land.

 

She was only fourteen that year.

 

The guards in her cage, no, her palace, were thicker than flies in monsoon season, and Miki hardly ever saw anyone except for the servants assigned to her. She missed Haruna badly, but the envoys had taken her away in the rain, and any scent trail would long since be washed away before Haruna could track her down.

 

She wished she could somehow send a message to her friend, but as a queen in name only, she could effect nothing of the sort. Surprisingly however, even though she never considered herself to be blessed in any way, the first few years of her "reign" saw excellent harvests and clement weather. The people blessed her name.

 

All hail the Queen, Himiko of Yamatai!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I went there. XD History lesson always!


	3. Chapter 3

Haruna was the only one of her siblings who had a name.

 

Unlike her mother above however, her name was not bestowed upon her by the great goddess Inari. No, hers was far more special.

 

The human who named her was, truthfully speaking, rather odd. That had been Haruna's first impression of the tiny human being that had rescued her from the trap. Small but serious, and when she laughed it rang like brass chimes, low yet pure in tone.

 

Haruna was not an ungrateful fox. As a spirit fox under the Lady Inari's aegis, she could grant minor blessings despite her relative youth, and when the human girl had taken it upon herself to care for Haruna while she was injured, the fox had been deeply moved. So she stayed, and where the blessings of Inari went, health and fertility followed.

 

Miki, her human girl, had come to her excitedly one day when her baby brother had been born. It had been a surprisingly smooth delivery, which had been a relief. According to the girl, her mother had lost her previous child the last time, and they rejoiced at the new addition to their family.

 

Haruna preened unconsciously at the news. She had been watching the birth of course. Sensing Miki's unease in the days leading up to the birth, the young fox had taken it upon herself to ensure nothing went wrong. And of course, nothing had.

 

It was amazing how a single person could so easily become the axis upon which one's life turned. Haruna visited with Miki almost daily, staying longer and longer in the human realm for as long as she could get away with. As messengers for the goddess, the spirit foxes had greater latitude to be out and about, so when her mother had chided her for being out too long, Haruna had replied glibly.

 

"Are we not messengers of our Lady Inari? How would the humans know of her favour if we stayed away from them?"

 

That took care of it. In truth, Haruna did perform her duties rather seriously. Miki's ability to understand her was rather phenomenal for a human, and she had guided the human in the rites to honour Inari and how best to make the pitiful rice crops flourish in their tiny valley. Her focus was admittedly rather small and even self serving, but it made Haruna rejoice to see Miki safe and happy. That was all that mattered.

 

Even for a spirit fox, Haruna was considered unusual in her colouring. How much difference could there be in shades of white? Surprisingly a lot, actually. As Haruna grew into physical maturity, her pure white pelt took on an almost translucent quality, making her all the more unearthly in moonlight. Even with Miki sneaking treats to her, Haruna remained sleek and slender, as befitting her semi-divine nature.

 

As Miki grew, so did Haruna. Girl and fox accompanied each other as they laughed and played, and Haruna had never been happier in her life. If only it could last forever.

 

Haruna knew about the unrest in nearby lands, since her brothers and sisters guarded spiritual waypoints all around the region. Family was very important to the foxes, second only to their worship of Inari. However, Haruna felt no moral compulsion to aid other humans in need. Her ethical compass had a single lodestone, and it was right before her eyes. Whatever made Miki happy was right and good; on the contrary, whatever upset her was bad.

 

As a spirit fox Haruna was not above pranking others, though her mischiefs were small and not malicious, especially if they were related to Miki. Woe betide whoever upset Miki though, for vengeance would be swift and terrible. Miki might not always know what Haruna did for her, but Haruna did not mind. The human's company was good enough for her.

 

So when Miki started growing distant, her brow furrowed with thought, Haruna began worrying more. The fox licked at the girl's face, hoping to coax Miki into sharing what was wrong. However, the girl only shook her head and hugged the fox, as if they were the last two creatures left on earth.

 

One night, Miki wept in her sleep, in her room surrounded by rich gifts from the visitors during the day. Haruna usually stayed away when strangers came, but she approved of the gifts, since it was a sign that her Miki was respected. The tears came as a surprise to the fox though, who nuzzled reassuringly at the girl in an attempt to comfort her. That night, Haruna's pure white fur was soaked through with silent tears.

 

Haruna was reluctant to leave Miki alone at all, but she did have to return to her post every once in a while. Lady Inari was making her rounds, and would be coming by soon. Like it or not, Haruna would have to stay put to welcome her patron deity. It was something that had been drilled into her since kithood.

 

Inari seemed pleased during her visit, and even spoke with Haruna of Miki, which surprised the young fox. Then again, Lady Inari could see and hear all things her children were near, so perhaps it was not so surprising after all. Haruna was anxious not to offend, but also could not restrain her obvious fondness for the human girl.

 

_She is human, child, and will leave you one day._

 

Inari spoke in that unique dual toned voice, blending the male and female as one. It was warning and advice both, but Haruna was stubborn.

 

"Then I'll find her again!"

 

Inari smiled. Young foxes were always so impetuous. That promise, though made in haste, was sincere, but Inari shook her head.

 

_I will not hold you to that, little one. You have many years ahead of you, before you earn your true name and join us on the celestial plane._

 

Haruna pouted stubbornly. She had a name! But it was unwise to contradict one's own goddess, and so the young fox held her tongue.

 

When it was finally safe to slip away, Haruna sped forth on light paws to seek out Miki. When she returned to the human village, she paused outside the great thatched dwelling.

 

Something was wrong. The place didn't _smell_ right. The sounds were all wrong. Where was the smoke for the fires? Where was the scuffing of feet, the low murmurs of human voices?

 

Where was the scent of Miki, with which she had grown so familiar?

 

The white fox trembled, though it was not cold. The cold scent of rain and wet grass accompanied her nostrils, and her paws sank into scuffed mud by the ladder leading up to where Miki and her family slept.

 

Haruna already knew what she was going to find, but needed to see it for herself. The hut was empty. Old scents, yet not old enough for dust to settle. Haruna padded around in numb disbelief, her nose quivering as she tried to pick up a scent.

 

Days old in all. Had she been away that long? Time spent with Lady Inari was always indeterminate. There were no more personal effects, the signs of a family she had grown used to. She might never have allowed anyone but Miki to touch her, but she tolerated Miki's family to be in the same room as her. It was a kind of trust, especially for freedom loving foxes like her. Confinement had never appealed to her kind.

 

But where was Miki? Haruna remembered the girl's tears. Had she known? Did she have a choice? Haruna felt stricken. Foxes did not cry like humans did, but what was that tearing sensation in her chest? Breathing was suddenly a chore, and Haruna curled up in a corner, where a discarded rag still carried faint scents of her favourite human.

 

Time passed. There were sounds, but Haruna didn't respond. She was no more than a miserable bundle of white fur, seemingly dead to the world.

 

But when an unfamiliar hand tried to touch her, something in Haruna snapped. She rarely bit, but this time her jaws showed flashing teeth as she blooded the first human foolish enough to approach her. Snarling, the white fox seemed to glow with malignant energy, then it darted out through the window.

 

Haruna kept running. She had spent too much time wallowing in the loss. The shock of a human approaching her had startled her out of her numb lethargy, and now she needed to do something, anything.

 

Haruna remembered her words to Inari.

 

_Then I'll find her again!_

 

A promise, to a spirit fox, was precious beyond words. Finding strength in that resolve, Haruna shook out her fur, scenting the air with a quavering nose.

 

No matter how long it took, she _would_ find Miki again. Even if it took her to the end of the world and time itself, she would never give up.

 

_Wait for me, Miki!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil. Should Haruna find Miki again? :D


End file.
